Property of Hitokiri Battousai
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Sequel to 'Lighthouses and Ships'.


Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Rats… 

OGE: Well, didn't expect there to be such a demand for a sequel. Actually, I didn't expect for anyone to like 'Lighthouses and Ships' either. You actually wanted a sequel, so here you go. I'm not good at lemons, so you'll have to make one if that's what you want. I'm not even sure I'm good at RK. I dunno, you tell me. 

" You'll have to forgive me if this sounds clichéd, but, you'll never get away with this!" " I already have, you fool." They descended on him like a swarm of locusts. He really didn't know how many there were until now that he was tied to a tree. Now he could clearly see there were 25 of them. And they all wielded katanas. He knew it would be quite the fight, but he didn't expect to lose to them. He also didn't expect the leader to be in the same league as Kenshin but he was. The guy must have been a Battousai too. That or a demon. His skin was alabaster, and his eyes were red with tiny black pupils.   

So now, Sanosuke was tied to a large tree trunk with his arms above his head and his sliced up. His bandages were cut up and he was too. It was impossible to keep up the fight with 5 on him at a time and them switching out every time he hit one of them. They were certainly good.

" Who are you? Why are you keeping me here? Alive?" 

The leader walked over to him and smiled. " My name is Konryu. I want to slay the manslayer. And he will come for you." 

" Battousai? Hah! So that's what you want. Battousai will not come for me. Kenshin will. But not the manslayer. You'd be better off taking Missy or Yahiko or Ayame and Suzume. Yeah, then Battousai would come. But not for me."

Konryu laughed as if Sanosuke just said the funniest thing in the world. " Fool!! Why do you think you were chosen to be kidnapped?! We know about you and Battousai. Your 'Kenshin' would come for the others, but Battousai would come for you."

Sanosuke looked thoughtful for a minute. He thought back to that conversation he and Kenshin had about lighthouses and ships. Kenshin had said anyone that wanted to harm him would have him to deal with. Not Battousai. Still, he knew he'd be a weakness to him. He should have known better than to try and take on 25 at once. But his lust to fight got the better of him. Who knew they actually knew how to use those swords? 

" And if he doesn't come?"

" Then we'll send your body parts to him one at a time."

" J-olly…" He slumped against the tree in defeat. Sagara told him there'd be days like this. 

One of the men came running through the woods. " Konryu! Konryu! He's coming this way!" 

Konryu turned away from Sano and looked at the approaching man.  He stopped in front of him and panted. " Are you sure?"

Before the man could answer, a sword went right through his stomach. The man looked down at the metal sticking out of him. " I'm pretty sure." 

The reverse-blade sword was withdrawn from the man's body and he fell to the ground dead. Out of the shadows walked Himura Kenshin. And his once good-natured violent eyes were narrowed yellow ones. 

Konryu smiled and laughed as if he were meeting an old friend instead of his death. " Finally. The legendary manslayer. I was wondering what took you so long. You're late. But it matters not. My name is-"

" Your name is of no importance to me. The only thing it will be good for is a tombstone, that it will." 

" So rude. You must be the Battousai." 

Battousai paid him no mind. He just glanced over at Sanosuke; still bond to a tree. His eyes narrowed even more if that's possible. He was truly pissed. No one put his or her hands on HIS Zanza. No one. And they hurt him too? Oh everyone was going to pay. He glared down the men with vicious yellow eyes. 

" Release him now and I promise not to make you scream until you're hoarse. Just enough to scare the animals." 

Konryu smirked and sauntered over to Sanosuke. He shoved his head into the tree truck by his face. Hard enough for all of them to hear his head smack against the bark. Sanosuke saw a white flash when his head connected with the thick trunk. 

Battousai's eye twitched at the sound. " Another nail in your coffin. Assuming there is enough left of you to be put in a coffin. I will not go out of my way to spare you pain, that I most certainly will not. Get away from him." 

" I don't think so. How am I to know you won't just run off with him once he's free?" 

" You do not have to worry about that. I will not leave until you are all in multiple pieces or dead. Whichever one comes first." 

Konryu raised his sword. He hesitated for a minute; as if to reconsider, then he dropped his arm. 

" Korosu…"

" Haaaa!!!!!!!"

All of Konryu's men ran to attack Battousai. Had he been in his right mind, he would have noticed how much more skilled they were than the usual lackeys. Furthermore Kenshin would have kept the blade on his sword reversed and he would have gone for the least damaging attacks.      

But Kenshin wasn't there anymore. 

His reverse-blade sword was turned around. He didn't notice their skills and he was going for fatal blows. He wanted to get through them and kill Konryu before the sun set. Sanosuke really looked good under the twilight. 

Numerous thuds made it apparent that all the men were dead. Bodies dropped all around him as his brought his sword up to point at Konryu. 

" You're next." 

He started to laugh in an insane manner. He grabbed Sano by his chin and pulled him in his face. A red stained tongue snaked out and ran up Sano's pale cheek. 

" So pretty. I will have fun with you once I slay the manslayer."

That did it. That was the straw that broke the manslayer's back. Was it not enough that he was going to kill him, he had to push him to rage-induced insanity? Was the man truly mad? Did he wish for death that much? Well, he would certainly get it. Battousai's hands were trembling with hatred. This man had had his hands on HIS Zanza. Had dared to lick the cheek of HIS koi. Had dared to even hint that he would claim HIS koi.    

" I'll stain the forest floor with your blood and taint the treetops with your screams!" 

" Hunh. Die! Battousai!!" 

Konryu charged at Battousai. He simply stood there; waiting in hatred for him. He was going to kill the man. But not before making him suffer in the same manner he had made Sanosuke.

When Konryu reached him, he blocked his intended fatal blow with his sword. Then they both jumped back and clashed over and over again. Everytime their blades met a _clang_ would sound and both of them could be heard growling; one intent on maiming the other. 

Sanosuke could barely keep up with them. They were like devils. They moved so fast, it was hard to tell which was which. He was glad when they finally stopped so he could see. 

Battousai was in front of him. Konryu was in front of Battousai. He was panting. Kenshin was not. He still had that murderous look on his face. He intended to execute this man. Slowly and painfully. 

But, he couldn't subject his koi to such gore. And he hated to think that Konryu might try to hurt him when he realized he wouldn't win. It would be best to lead him away from Sanosuke and into the woods.

Suddenly, Battousai jumped up onto a tree branch and bounded away. Konryu glared up into the trees. He looked for him, but saw no sign of the Battousai.

" Over here!" 

Battousai stood still on one branch until Konryu found him. He smiled maliciously and jumped up on to an opposite branch.

" You would have been better off running your head off Battousai."

" And you would be better with your head CUT off." 

Then he and Konryu disappeared.

*****************

Sanosuke sat still tied to the tree about an hour later. He had been hearing screams for the past 60 minutes. He assumed Battousai was playing with Konryu. But he didn't know for sure what he was doing, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Finally, he heard the noise of footsteps. He hoped that was Kenshin coming to free him so they could go home. 

" Kenshin?" 

The red-haired samurai appeared from the darkness. He had a little blood on his face, but there was none on his clothes or his sword. His tongue darted out to get the blood, then he looked at Sanosuke. And his eyes were still yellow. 

He drew his sword and cut the chains that held him to the tree. When Sano's body fell, he caught him before he hit the ground. 

" Are you alright?" The once harsh voice of Battousai was soft and warmer than usual.

" Nothing I can't handle. I'll be fine after I get a good night's sleep." 

" Are you sure?"

" Mmm-hmm. Although I don't know how I'm going to get home though. So tired. Hey!!"

Battousai had sheathed his sword and lifted him into his arms. Then he started to walk back to the dojo. He would have to tend to Sanosuke's wounds. He didn't dare let that Megumi woman near his koi when he was topless and virtually naked.  

" Battousai, I can walk on my own." 

" No you can't."

" Battousai, put me down." 

" Make me."

Sano pouted and huffed. He hated the way Battousai was so gentle with him. He was not porcelain. He could handle the cuts and bruises. They were not the worst he had had. Although, he did like being babied every once and a while. And it was kinda funny the way Battousai would get jealous over the smallest thing. 

He knew he would handle his wounds tonight. He might just kill Megumi too if she so much as looked at him too long. Yes, he knew the drill: Battousai would bandage his wounds, he would make sure he was okay and had no long term injuries, then he would ravish him senseless all over his room. Kenshin would be there in the morning.

" Battousai?"

" Nn?"

" What…did you do to him? Konryu, I mean."

" I cut his throat. Not wide enough to bleed to death fast, but slowly. Then I cut his skin off; while he was still alive. After that, I just left him there." 

" Oh….Ew."

He chuckled and shifted Sano in his arms. Then he remembered all the things Konryu said about taking HIS koi away from him and felt a wave of possessiveness come over him.

Battousai brought Sano up and crushed his bruised lips against his own. Sano whimpered at the rough contact, but didn't pull away. Battousai traced his lips with his tongue; discovering blood there. Then he forced Sano's lips open and devoured his mouth hungrily. The tangy taste of blood and spicy taste of Sanosuke was fanning a flame created by the bloodshed he created earlier. 

Sano could only moan in response. He wasn't surprised Battousai didn't bother to ask permission before ravishing his mouth. He on no account did and he didn't need too. Sano would never say no to him. All he could do was submit.

" Battousai…" His face was flushed over from the heated kiss. It was never a dull moment with him.

A bubblegum pink tongue darted out and collected the blood still left on Sano's lips." Mine." 


End file.
